Randall Crawford
Chief Randall Crawford is the leader of Paradise Police Department and the father of Kevin Crawford. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography Randall Crawford used to be a very happy man, who was fully satisfied with his job, wife, and son. He wanted his son, Kevin to also become a cop, and Kevin was equally-enthused about doing just that. This was all before a horrible accident, that changed Randall's life forever. One day, Randall was having a wonderful day, just having sex with his wife, Karen, as usual, when Kevin walked in on them, having found Randall's gun. Kevin played with the gun, and accidentally fired a bullet, which bolted straight toward Randall and painfully pierced him straight through the dick . Randall screamed in terror and felt indescribable pain, as he flopped over and landed on the floor, clasping his testicle, which had burst into one bloody mess. Randall screamed at him son, for not having the safety on, prompting Kevin to switch the gun to safety mode. Idiotically, Kevin mistook the trigger for the safety and shot another bullet into Randall's other testicle, permanently destroying his testicles. At this point, Randall completely changed his mind about his son becoming a cop, and swore that he'd never support his dream again. Since then, Randall's life has been absolutely dreadful. For thirteen years, Randall continued to suffer the outcome of his testicles being destroyed, making his life a living hell. Randall's destroyed testicles, meant that he would no longer get the testosterone, he needed from his genitals in order to be a man. Because of this, he now has to use Testosterone Patches, just to keep his mustache from falling out. On top of that, a point came, where Karen divorced him, because the ball-busting incident had really changed his personality, into a hateful, disrespectful jackass, who treated her like shit. Despite Karen making clear that it was because of his new personality, Randall still chose to believe that she left him, because she missed playing with his testicles. When Kevin reached the age for becoming a cadet at Paradise Police Department, Randall still denied him a job, despite Kevin meeting all the qualifications. At this time, his ex-wife Karen, was the mayor of Paradise, giving her the power to assign people jobs at businesses she wasn't affiliated with. Because of this, Kevin was granted a job at Paradise PD, and Randall wasn't allowed to fire him. Randall was pissed, but also worried that Kevin would shoot him again, so he didn't let him have a gun. Instead, he gave Kevin the unfulfilling job of being a crossing guard. At the time, a dangerous new drug called Argyle Meth was being sold, all throughout Paradise and Randall was so hell-bent on finding and busting the person behind the business, that he assigned everybody to assist him with it, including Kevin. In 1985, he was put on a cause involving a severed ass. He went insane after the case went nowhere and went into shock-therapy for 4 years. Appearance Randall is a big fat Caucasian adult male with a big, butt-shaped chin cleft. He has light orangeish brown hair. He has a mustache with balding hair, that's falling off of his head. He wears a blue police uniform just like everyone else on the team, but he also wears a golden badge because he's the police chief. Personality Randall is a loud, raging, hateful man, who is quick to anger. He screams and yells and cusses like a madman, whenever things go wrong and when things go right. Because of his testicles being popped, he needs to take extra precautions to keep his masculinity intact, by using tons of testosterone patches, just to keep him from growing a big fat pair of tits. Despite his hateful demeanor, deep down, he truly loves his family, especially his son, Kevin. He also still loves his ex-wife, Karen and wants to have her back. Trivia *Randall is said to weigh 240 lb. *He is the PD counterpart of Woody Johnson of Brickleberry. Gallery Concept Art Randall Concept Art 1.jpeg Randall Concept Art 2.jpeg Randall Concept Art 3.jpeg Randall Concept Art 4.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Crawford Family Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Villains